The New Pup
by Windrises
Summary: The PAW Patrol team try to get a new member, but one of their enemies pretends to be a pup.


Notes: PAW Patrol is owned by Nickelodeon, TVOKids, and Spin Master Entertainment.

The PAW Patrol members finished up their workday. They felt really tired. Chase said "I barely feel like we have enough members to get all of the work done."

Ryder replied "Then we should let another pup join the PAW Patrol."

Marshall asked "Am I allowed to become a second member?"

Chase said "If you want to have twice as much work."

Marshall replied "Then I won't send my resume again."

Rocky asked "Am I a member of the PAW Patrol?"

Chase said "Of course you are."

Skye said "You should of known that you're one of the team members."

Rocky replied "It's hard to remember everything."

Chase said "We better start putting up advertisements for the new job."

A few minutes later Marshall was trying to put advertisements around the city, but a few fell on the ground. Marshall said "Oh no."

Rocky replied "Stop dropping those advertising papers. It's considered littering to do that."

Marshall picked up the ads and put them up in proper places. He said "Now there's no litter on the ground."

Meanwhile Chase and Skye were putting up ads a few blocks away. Chase said "I hope lots of hard working pups show up."

Skye replied "I think they will, but they'll probably be lots of immature dogs too." Skye pointed to a pink dog that was dancing in a garbage can.

Chase walked up to the dog and asked "Why are you dancing in the garbage can?"

The pink dog said "I'm practicing my dancing, because I'm a super good dancer. Also I'm in the garbage can, because it's my refrigerator." The pink dog started eating out of the garbage can.

Advertisements for the new PAW Patrol job started appearing around the city as well as nearby cities. Mayor Humdinger looked at the ads and said "If I pretended to be a new pup I could find out what it would take to get rid of the PAW Patrol." Mayor Humdinger an evil laugh.

A few days later the PAW Patrol were prepared for pups who wanted to have the new job. Mayor Humdinger showed up wearing a dog costume. Chase asked "Is that a real dog?"

Skye said "It's one of the biggest dogs that I've ever seen."

Mayor Humdinger said "Greetings fellow pups. I'm Mr. Sumlinger."

Chase replied "Um it's an honor to meet you sir. How can we help you?"

Mayor Humdinger said "I'm here to get the job of being the newest PAW Patrol member."

Chase handed Mayor Humdinger a paper and said "Please fill out this sheet."

Mayor Humdinger whispered "I shouldn't have to answer all of the dumb questions on this crazy paper."

After Chase and Skye were far away from Mayor Humdinger for him to hear them Skye asked "Do you actually think that's a real pup?"

Chase said "I admit that he's rather eccentric looking. However it's important to give every pup a fair chance."

Skye replied "I respect that, but I seriously doubt that's a pup."

Marshall walked by and asked "Are we actually going to let that pup audition?"

Chase said "Yep."

Marshall replied "If we let him have a interview we might as well give Clifford one too."

Mayor Humdinger finished filling out the answers on the paper. He said "I probably got all of the answers right."

Chase looked at Mayor Humdinger's answers and said "It sounds like you have a lot of impressive skills. According to your answers you can clean fifteen rooms an hour, jump faster than any other pup, and can fly."

Mayor Humdinger lied by saying "I can do all of that stuff."

Chase replied "Well then you have the job."

Mayor Humdinger said "Great."

The next day Mayor Humdinger came to PAW Patrol's headquarters dressed as a dog again. He asked "What room do I get to see first?"

Chase said "The computer room. Your first job is to clean it."

Mayor Humdinger replied "Okay." He went inside of the computer room and threw the broom at a wall. He said "Cleaning would be a waste of time. I'm going to find out the PAW Patrol's secrets. I think that their computer can tell me all of the information that I need to know." He turned on the computer. It was hard for him to read the words on the computer so he took his dog mask off.

Meanwhile Chase was cleaning some stuff in the hallway. Skye asked "Where's the new pup?"

Chase said "I gave him his first job."

Skye asked "What is it?"

Chase said "To clean the computer room."

Skye replied "Well you should be checking on how he's doing. It's the first job that he's had here so he might need some help."

Chase said "I'm a little busy so I'll have Marshall check on him."

Marshall opened the computer room's door. Mayor Humdinger rushed to his dog mask and quickly put it on. Marshall said "Hi new pup. How's your first job going?"

Mayor Humdinger said "It's going super well."

Marshall looked around and noticed that the broom was laying on the floor. Marshall asked "Are you actually cleaning stuff?"

Mayor Humdinger said "Yes. I accidentally dropped my broom and it fell there."

Marshall replied "I can relate to that. When I was in charge of cleaning I accidentally dropped the broom everyday."

Mayor Humdinger said "I'm super busy so go away."

Marshall replied "Okay dude."

Chase asked "How's the new pup doing?"

Marshall said "He seems to be doing a good job despite being a little clumsy."

Chase replied "Well I hope that he doesn't accidentally break the broom."

Mayor Humdinger locked the door, threw his mask off, and started doing a victory dance. He said "The PAW Patrol are unaware that I'm secretly going to steal their computer. That way I'll know how to stop them."

Skye didn't believe that Mayor Humdinger in a dog suit was a real pup so she decided to check on him. The door was locked, but she had a key. She looked around the room and saw a mask less Mayor Humdinger in a dog costume. Skye said "Now I've proven that you're not a real pup."

Mayor Humdinger replied "My disguise hasn't worked out, but my master plan. I'll take the computer and lean everything that I need to know to get rid of the PAW Patrol." Mayor Humdinger grabbed the computer and started running out of the computer room. Skye chased after him.

Chase looked around and saw Mayor Humdinger in a dog costume. He asked "What's going on?"

Skye said "The fake pup was Mayor Humdinger."

Chase started chasing after Mayor Humdinger. Chase said "You're not allowed to be a member of the PAW Patrol anymore."

Mayor Humdinger replied "I would never actually want to be a member of this terrible team. In fact my master plan was figuring out how to get rid of this team. I'll escape with your computer."

Marshall stood in front of Mayor Humdinger. Mayor Humdinger threw his dog costume at Marshall to distract him long enough to run away. Mayor Humdinger ran out of PAW Patrol's headquarters while wearing kitty pajamas.

Chase said "Return the computer."

Mayor Humdinger replied "I won't do such a heroic thing." Mayor Humdinger tripped and fell into a garbage truck. The computer fell in there too.

Chase said "We need to save him."

Rocky asked "Shouldn't you save the computer first?"

Chase said "No. People and pups are always the top importance." Chase, Skye, and Marshall teamed up to get Mayor Humdinger out of the garbage truck.

Skye asked "Are you okay sir?"

Mayor Humdinger said "No. I need to get your computer."

Chase replied "It's in the garbage truck which means it's going to be put in the dump." Mayor Humdinger started running after the garbage truck.

Marshall said "Getting another member for the PAW Patrol failed."

Chase said "Yes, but we managed to defeat Mayor Humdinger without getting another team member. I think we don't need any more members for a while. Also Skye did a great job of finding out Mr. Humdinger's plan."

Skye replied "Well his plan was rather silly and undignified."

Meanwhile Mayor Humdinger grabbed onto the garbage truck while still wearing kitty pajamas. He said "This is going to be my biggest victory ever!"


End file.
